1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical composition for heightened sensitivity. More particularly, the present invention relates to a topical composition for heightened sensitivity and arousal. Most particularly, the present invention relates to an organic topical composition for sexual arousal and heightened sensitivity for humans.
2. Background Information
The active principle that causes the heat in chili peppers is a crystalline alkaloid generically called capsaicin. It is produced by glands at the junction of the placenta and the pod wall of the chili pepper. The capsaicin spreads unevenly throughout the inside of the pod and is concentrated mostly in the placental tissue. Capsaicin is an incredibly powerful and stable alkaloid seemingly unaffected by cold or heat, which retains its original potency despite time, cooking, or freezing. Although it has no odor or flavor, it is one of the most pungent compounds known, detectable to the palate in dilutions of one to seventeen million. It is slightly soluble in water, but very soluble in alcohols, fats, and oils.
Scientists have identified and isolated six naturally occurring capsaicinoids and one synthetic cousin, which is used as a reference gauge for determining the relative pungency of the others. The five major capsaicinoids contained in chili pepper extract are capsaicin (69%), dihydrocapsaicin (22%), and three minor related components: nordihydrocapsaicin (7%), homocapsaicin (1%), and homodihydrocapsaicin (1%). Capsaicin is 8-methyl-N-vanillyl-6-(E)-nonenamide and has the chemical composition C18H27NO3. Dihydrocapsaicin is 8-methyl-N-vanillyl-nonanamide and has the chemical composition C18H29NO3. Nordihydrocapsaicin is 7-methyl-N-vanillyl-octanamide and has the chemical composition C17H27NO3. Homocapsaicin is 9-methyl-N-vanillyl-7-(E)-decenamide tand has chemical composition C19H29NO3. Homodihydrocapsaicin is 9-methyl-N-vanillyl-decanamide and has the chemical composition C19H31NO3. The synthetic capsaicinoid is the N-vanillylamide of n-nonanoic acid (VNA), having the systematic name N-vanillyl-nonanamide, with the chemical composition C17H27NO3.
The pungency of the capsaicinoids is measured using the Scoville Organoleptic Test. The Scoville Test involves dilution of a given capsaicinoid with sugar water and tasting of the diluted capsaicinoid solution by a panel of individuals. The magnitude of dilution required to reach the taste threshold, where individuals cannot taste the pungent capsaicinoid equals the number of Scoville Units for that substance. For example, dilution of a material by 1:500,000 to reach the taste threshold indicates 500,000 Scoville Units for the material. The Scoville Unit (SU) rating for the pure, individual capsaicinoids are: Capsaicin—16 million SU; Dihydrocapsaicin—16 million SU; Nordihydrocapsaicin—9.1 million SU; Homocapsaicin—8.6 million SU, and Homodihydrocapsaicin—8.6 million SU. Extensive dilution of even a naturally occurring mixture of these capsaicinoids is required to allow for their use in ingested food materials.
There are dozens of brands of capsaicin creams on the market to combat the pain of arthritis, as well as shingles, psoriasis, and other skin disorders. One complaint about creams is that when applied, the creams bum the fingers and the user has a chance of getting some of the cream in his or her eyes. Therefor, Penecine Topical Pain Reliever is sold in three fluid ounce plastic containers that feature a hands-free roller ball applicator. Zostrix, one of the first creams on the market, is now available as Zostrix Topical Analgesic in stick form. It is advertised as portable, convenient, and drip-free. A single stick comes in a 0.7-ounce rack-displayable blister pack. Another application format is the patch. Capsaicin patches, like mustard plasters, have been available for years, but now they are making a comeback as TheraPatch Penetrating Pain Relief Patches.
Other medical developments include the introduction of capsaicin gels and the addition of other medicines or herbs to make the capsaicin products more efficacious. Heritage Consumer Products has released Eucalyptamint 2000 arthritis pain relieving gel that contains capsaicin and menthol. Another analgesic gel is Arthogesic, which claims to give temporary relief from minor muscle aches, joint arthritis, backache, bruises, strains, and sprains.
Some manufacturers believe that the addition of herbal remedies assists the capsaicin. Sports Med and Arth DR utilize capsaicin plus glucosamine, raspberry leaf, valerian, and white willow bar. Capsaicin Gel, manufactured by Nature's Sunshine Product's, has twice as much capsaicin as most products (0.05 rather than 0.025 percent), plus yucca, horsetail, camomile, elder flower, peppermint oil, spearmint oil, aloe vera, and allantoin, a component of comfrey herb. Nature Works manufactures Swedish Bitters Capsaicin Cream, which contains capsaicin and Swedish Bitters extract for use in treating arthritis, backache, and pains in the muscles and joints.
One company, Thione International, has been granted a U.S. patent for its compositions for relief of the symptoms of arthritis. The patent protects Thione's healthcare preparations that are based on L-glutathione, “the body's key protector and most important antioxidant,” according to company spokesmen Dr. Theodore Hersh. The first Thione product based upon the patent is Pain Relief Rx, which combines the company's antioxidant complex with capsaicin.
In general, the amount of capsaicin in these products, 0.01% to 0.05%, may be suitable for application to the skin of an individual for pain relief to the underlying muscles, but care must be taken to prevent contact of the mixture with the genital area which displays greater sensitivity to these materials.
While the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specifics thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the intention is not necessarily to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention, as defined by the appended claims.